Melodious Ocean
by Chaotic Heartless
Summary: [Crack! DemyxXKairi! 'The original Castle one'] How could they l a c k hearts, lack f e e l i n g s, when he'd acted like [that?].[Oneshot]


RANT:

Meh. I'm getting tired of this "WAH IT'S A CRACK PAIRING." Whining I see everytime I wonder into the KH area. Seriously. Grow up. If you're actually taking this so seriously because you "love" a character so much that you can't have them with anyone else that's the same gender because it ruins your dreams of getting with them, even through THEY DON'T EXIST, then you seriously need some help.

-hiss-

So. I decided to write a crack fic.

**D**_E_C_I_**C_A_****T**ED TO: EverlastingDarkness. Grrrl, you get my shout out, for making this coupling first. Which makes you rock, a lot.

* * *

She guessed that she should have gotten used to it- Darkness, loneliness, fear. However, Kairi could not- It was impossible, to get used to the feeling of loneliness. No matter how long you were alone, the feeling would still grip at your heart with cold, skinny and lifeless fingers, demanding something that you couldn't give. 

Perhaps that is why she hadn't thought before she jumped into that portal. Perhaps that's why she didn't put up that much of a fight- Perhaps that is why she was here now, in some sort of cell surrounded by a eerie, hateful, purple glow. She had hoped to see _him_, to finally have_ him _relive that promise that _he_ had made to her. But... At least now she knew _he_ was okay.

Unless... Axel.. If that was his name... Had been lying?

She shook her head, sending her hair shaking back and forth as her eyebrows narrowed, a frown set upon her features. The thought was not a pleasant one- but as she was held captive, she sometimes allowed it to linger in her mind. She often dispatched the thought, however, because something- A feeling, a thought, perhaps?- had told her other wise. That, _he_ **_was_** coming back, and doubting it was a pointless, and fruitless effort.

However, she was not alone in her cell. Kairi was reminded of this simple fact when she heard a shuffling beside her, and a low, high pitched whine. She turned her head slowly, regraded the dog -Pluto, she believed was his name, how she knew however, she didn't know- who had appeared and hadn't left her side since, even becoming a prisoner like her. However, despite the dog's... Odd, appearance, she was glad for the company.

Her thoughts shifted again, to _where_ she was. She was in a cell, that much she knew for a fact... However, she was being held prisoner in some... Strange place. Perhaps a castle? She had assumed this thought upon a couple glances she'd stolen before being thrown into the cell, and, only having that to go on, she'd went with it.

Of course, she was being held here because of _him._

She didn't blame _him_ however- How could she? _He_ had no way to control what was happening, and she knew, _he_ was somewhere out there trying to find her, well saving the worlds. Her fists clenched for a moment, as she allowed her glaze to leave the cold floor and go to the bars- surrounded by a purple glow, she'd known better then to try and reach her hand out, knowing that something would happen to her.

Sometimes, people would come. They all wore black trench coats, like the one that'd gotten her into this mess in the first place. She couldn't help but wonder if they were in some sort of cult- And once, on the many sleepless nights she'd had her, she'd entertained the idea of them wishing to sacrifice her... To some god... That required them to wear black trench coats... And was extremely hairy...

She sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She'd met one- He'd told her his name, _Saïx_- as he'd been the one to kidnap her the second time. He reminded her of a elf, with hair longer and more wispy then her own, and ears that looked like they could cut you.

There was another, but she couldn't recall his name. He hadn't given it, merely spoke in some sort of accent she couldn't place, and mocked her. He had blonde hair, if she recalled correctly, stud-like earrings. She hadn't picked up his name, but, she really didn't care for his presence. Apparently, he only came when he was bored.

She sighed once more, shaking her head and allowing her thoughts to linger on memories. However, she did not get to linger long on the road known as memory lane, as a sound-music- caught her ears, grabbing her attention and breaking her thoughts like glass. She jumped at the sudden sound, her eyes looking out from her prison to try and find the source.

It was the sound of a guitar of some sort, she knew that much. She was used to hearing loud, angry strumming on such instruments, but this one was much softer, and peaceful. At first, she thought she was hearing things, but as Pluto perked up at the sound, she knew the sound didn't just rest in her mind, which was a reassuring thought.

She frowned, sitting up and walking towards the end of her cell. She looked around, before spotting some crates- Why, there were crates in this white infested place, she didn't know, but even _they_ were white-, alas, that's not all.

Sitting atop the crates, was another trench coated being. The first thing she noticed was the hair- Dirty blonde, spiked hair, with a _mullet_. She couldn't help but think it was kind of tacky, and she was starting to wonder if _all_ the members of this 'cult' had ridiculous hair styles. None the less, in his hands, he held a over-sized guitar... No, it was a sitar, similar, but different, as it created a different sound. It was colored different shades of blue with bits of yellow, as the blonde with the mullet played the instrument with leather gloved hands.

Kairi frowned, wondering why someone- Who wore the 'outfit' this 'cult' of people seemed to have- would be playing an instrument in such a place as this. Luckily, he hadn't noticed her- His eyes were closed, eyebrows narrowed slightly in concentration. He seemed to be utterly focused on what he was doing, which explained why he hadn't noticed her.

She must have made a sound, because he jumped suddenly and looked up, his eyes now opened- A blueish green- as he appeared to be startled, before he gave a slight laugh and a frown, adjusting his posture to rub the back of his neck. "I forgot someone was locked up here."

Kairi blinked, before raising a slight eyebrow. She really didn't have words to express what she was feeling right now- Bemusement, and amusement at the same time, she guessed. He offered her a lopsided, childish grin, before suddenly, his sitar disappeared, melting from his hands like water as he stood up, dusting his hands off and jumping off of the crates. He shrugged, before heading towards the exit, his coat shuffling as he walked, looking disinterested. "I usually play here because the others complain, and no one's _usually_ here." he still seemed disinterested as he spoke over his shoulder, continuing on his way.

"Uh! You don't have to leave." Kairi stopped him before he could go, wondering why she was even him, but finding the words escaping her mouth before she could stop them... Perhaps because she hadn't spoken in ages... "I don't mind, you're actually pretty good." _'Nice. Complimenting one of **them.** Where's your head, Kairi?' _she ignored her thoughts, however, keeping a straight face.

He suddenly stopped like he was about to hit a wall -He seemed like the type to do such a thing, she noted- before he spun around, a childish grin painted on his face. "Oh? You think so? That's awesome! Saïx always says it sounds like a dying animal having it's skin pealed off!" that one compliment seemed to light up his entire personality, as he continued smiling and starting to walk towards her cell.

Well... What a pleasant mental picture.

Kairi bit her tongue as not to laugh at his childish behavior. It seemed to lighten the air up completely, and it was extremely refreshing. As he stopped in front of her cell, he continuing grinning, bending over again to glance down at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow once more. "Saïx? He's the one..." she trailed off, causing the cloaked... Teen? He looked around that age, to 'continue' the thought for her.

"... That should be wrapping presents?" he looked over his shoulder, suddenly looking scared before he laughed a boyish laugh, his face suddenly became serious. "Don't tell him I said that. He's looking for an excuse to skin me alive." as Kairi gave a small laugh in response, he grinned, before speaking once more. "So... You don't actually mind if I jam here, right?"

Kairi gave him a thoughtful look, narrowing her eyes a bit before stepping back, reminding herself that he was _one_ of them, despite his playful and boyish manner. "Why does my opinion matter anyway? I'm just a prisoner." she muttered bitterly, suddenly being reminded of her current... 'Home', though she refused to think of it as such. She gave him a slight glare, before she started to stare at the odd, purple glow that encased her cell, wondering what kind of forcefield it was...

He frowned, but shrugged, before speaking. "I wouldn't touch that. It _may_ look pretty." he gave her a thoughtful look, continuing. "With it's glow and it's purple... But I already tried to touch it, and it burns. Even with these gloves." he held up one of his hands, revealing a brunt spot on the glove, tinted a gray color compared to the test of it. "See?"

"I wouldn't touch it anyway.." she trailed off, allowing a small snicker to escape her lips. Was this guy for real? It had to be an act... But, he seemed so honest in his... Immatureness? No, that wasn't the word for it. "I'm not that stupid." she ended, giving him a slight, amused smile.

He pouted.

She snickered.

* * *

It was... Odd. 

He would come back, at times, and play his sitar. She never started conversations with him- Usually, she'd sit with her back against the cold wall, her eyes closed as she listened to him play, just glad that there was a sound against the once never ending silence. He would always stop after awhile, and ask her thoughts. Sometimes, she'd allow bitter comments to slip through her lips- She was in a _prison_ of course,- but, as the days went on, her bitter comments seemed to disappear. She didn't feel the need to take her anger out on him, as he seemed to keen on keeping the mood 'happy'. However, Kairi noticed he never told her his name. He knew hers, although he only ever said it to get her attention.. But she hadn't got his.. She never asked, either.

Foot steps caught her attention and held on, causing her to look up from the gray floor and upward, wondering who was approaching. For a second, she thought it washim, but when soft blue hair appeared in her line of vision, she knew it was 'the elf', as the sitar player had often referred to him, when he was sure Saïx wasn't around.

He looked towards her.

And she glared, a hateful, and spiteful glare.

He responded by staring.

Kairi bit her tongue, before she spoke, her voice even despite her angry that welled up inside of her and gripped her lungs, egging her on to yell, scream, _anything_ to express her rage. "How long will I be here?" the questioned drifted from her lips, the lack of emotion surprising her.

He smirked, before speaking. "When the keyblade master decides to care. So far, he's shown no interest in saving you."

Kairi suddenly stood up, glaring at Saïx worse then she had been before. She puffed, as angry flooded her veins and broke the dam that had been withstraining it. "_Sora's_ not like that! We're... We're friends. And we car-"

"Obviously, you care, but does he?" Saïx could have been purring, the way he was speaking- Enjoying the pained look that had crossed over Kairi's eyes.- She hadn't bothered to hide it, though, it soon disappeared.

"Why would you say something like that? Don't you have a heart?" she was now the one questioning, ignoring Saïx's own question, refusing to let him play mind games with her. His eyebrows narrowed, and he responded with a thick tone of annoyance.

"No. We lack hearts. Perhaps you weren't paying attention?" he turned around shifty, shaking his head as he spoke. "We lack feelings." he shrugged, before walking away, leaving Kairi alone with her thoughts...

_Lacking feelings?_

_

* * *

_

"Yo? You seem distracted."

Kairi blinked out of her thoughts, seeing the mullet wearing cloaked member before her. He was standing directly in front of the cell, a frown plastered on his easily readable features, a hand on his hips as he spoke. "You didn't even realize when _I_ came in."

Kairi nodded, as she'd been way too distracted to even notice it when Pluto had come and laid down next her, not even a low whine having caught her attention. Saïx's words were still strong in her mind, as if he had just spoke them. They lacked _hearts?_ Feelings? That didn't make that much sense to her, however... Was such a thing possible?

"Hey! You're ignoring me again!"

Kairi jumped, realizing that sitar-boy (as she had dubbed him) was suddenly standing right in front of her- As in, in front of her, inside of her cell, with her! Her glaze trailed up from his shoes to the middle of his trench coat, to finally his face- Still, he was frowning, though there was a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Stunned, Kairi quickly stood up, glancing outside of the bars, hoping to see that she'd have a chance of freedom. She cursed inwardly when she realized that the bars were still closed, and the glow was still as strong as ever, her glaze returning to 'sitar-boy'.

_'Then how?...'_

He laughed, shaking his head as strands of hair fluttered back and fourth. "At least you're not ignoring me anymore, Kairi." she winced at the use of her name, causing him to frown again. "Hey! You never caught _my_ name!"

"Uh... I didn't ask for it." was Kairi's slightly flustered reply, as he gave her another one of his grins- She'd found that he was the only one that had such a grin, even Sora's hadn't had the same edge as his, although both were boyish, 'Sitar boy's' seemed to be his own.

"Well, it's Demyx." he frowned, before reaching out and ruffling Kairi's hair, causing her to cringe slightly, pulling back-She assumed the action had gone unnoticed, for he laughed- as he drew his hand backwards, having messed up Kairi's hair even worse then it already had, as the cells lacked hair brushes.

"Do all of you... People.. Happen to have at least one X in your names?" she only knew two, three of their names at most, and even she'd noticed this.. Odd, fact.

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah.. It's a Nobody... Thing." he finished lamely, glancing over his shoulder, as to make sure no one was coming- Kairi got the feeling that he wasn't suppose to be inside of the cell with the 'prisoner'.

_'Nobodies._

_Lacked hearts...'_

"So you guys.. Don't have hearts?" at the question, Demyx's hands fell to his sides, and he gave a slight glare- A glare would never fit on his features-, however, his expression was one that wasn't very pleased in the least.

"Yeah? But we still have feelings." Demyx responded, for once not having a grin or a smile after saying something, causing Kairi to raise an eyebrow.

"If you don't have hearts, how can you have feelings?" she knew she was prying, and she knew he didn't like it. But she had to know, just... It was important, that's all she knew of it.

Demyx's glare darkened, as he placed two gloved hands onto Kairi's shoulders. He was staring at her intensely, a fire in his eyes. "If I didn't have any feelings, how could I play an instrument?" he regraded her with a slight smile, feeling as if he'd proved his point.

Kairi frowned, wondering why Demyx always had to be so.. "Touch-e-feel-e." But, when she spoke, she still debated him on the topic. "You can still play an sitar without feelings." her statement caused Demyx to frown.

No one liked to be reminded of what they lacked.

"Well.." he trailed off, suddenly smirking-She'd never seen a smirk on his features, and it was... Odd.- as he winked at her. "How could I do..." Kairi was about to ask what, when Demyx's lips crashed down upon her own, causing her to squeak. He pulled back rather quickly, still smirking. "That?" he stepped away, his hands falling to his sides as he gave her another wink, and suddenly melted away into darkness.

And she just stared, a dumbstruck look plastered on her features like a poster.

* * *

Pwn'd. 

Ew. That's the first time I've EVER WRITTEN A KISSING SCENE, EVER.

Can't you tell, by how awkward it was?

Chaotic Sponge  
Disclaimer:  
I own the interaction, not the characters, ya'know who they belong to.


End file.
